Let Me Try
by PeaceAndPancakes
Summary: Liz had a reason to leave, it was better for everyone that way. Now 4 years later they show up, as past events are remembered but will he remember who she is? The story is better than the summary...
1. Intro

Hey everyone, here is my new fic. Ok so its not that new, i wrote this one before Staring At The Sun. And that means that this one is done so you wont have to wait for me to write more, all you have to do is say you want more and BAM! you got it. But anyways this fic may get confusing seeing as though it is taking place in two different times, this first bit is in current time, but all other chapters after this will start out in the past and then switch to what is currently happening. Feel free to ignore the fact that the main character happens to share a first name with me. I do not own Mcfly...but I asked for them for christmas.

* * *

Liz leaned against the bar in the almost empty inn, she looked around the room at the eight tables that were set up, at the antiques on the walls, at the painting behind the bar. 'This is home' she thought. Her eyes rested on an elderly couple as they put on their coats.  
"Have a nice day" she smiled at them as they passed her on their way out. They returned her smile and exited the building. Slowly she walked over to the table they had been sitting at and cleared the dishes. She headed into the kitchen and but the dishes into the washer. Walking back into the dining room she ran her fingers along the backs of the chairs as she made her way back over to the table. Liz picked up the table cloth and napkins and dropped them into the laundry basket in the kitchen. Putting her long brown hair up she walked behind the bar to get a new table cloth and napkins. She was putting clean silverware on the table when she heard the door open.  
Turning she saw four guys walk into the building.  
"Hello," she said smiling to them, "can I help you with anything?"


	2. Did i forget to go to that, oops

The first part of this is happened in the past, the break line is where it changed to what is happening currently. If it gets confusing just let me know and i'll try to fix it.

* * *

Liz's p.o.v.

Finally, I was on my own. I had just moved into my own apartment in London and had gotten a nice job at a music store, some of the credit for getting me the job has to go to my brother. You can't live with him for seventeen years and not learn a thing or two. While we are at it, I can also credit him for being the reason that I moved here. I had to get away from him and well, everybody. All they ever talk about is how wonderful he is and all of the great things that he is going to do…gag me. It did not help that everyone assumed that because he wanted to do something that I wanted the same thing, they never seemed to realize that we were two different people, two very different people.  
I stepped back to admire my handiwork. 'little to the left' I thought as I pushed the stand across the floor. "Perfect" I said aloud to myself. That is right I was alone, no one bothered to help me move. I packed everything, drove it here, and unpacked it by myself. I hate family.  
It has been three days since I moved out and I haven't even got a phone call from home, shows how much they care, for all they know I am laying dead on the side of the road. So maybe it was not that bad, mom did try…..some. She would set up times that were for me and her, so that we could spend time together, HA like that ever happened. Yes she would set up the times, but when I was about 14 I learned to not to get my hopes up. She would make all these plains for us, then the night before she would cancel them. Every time it was because of him. He was going to play here, he had to go there. It was all about _him_.

Ok so maybe my life wasn't that bad. I mean we did get along, its just that I didn't really fit in with the rest of my family. My brother was one of my best friends…sometimes. He understood how I felt and he really tried to make things work between me and the rest of the family. That was until he turned on me too. It was about a year ago, he was supposed to go on some show and sing, guess who was supposed to play with him, that's right me. A few days before the show I came across my parents and brother talking in the kitchen, they didn't notice me in the doorway. They were talking about me, he didn't want to do the show with me, afraid that I would mess up his chances because I didn't care about music the way he did. What do my patents say? 'You only have to deal with her this one time, if this show goes well you can get a real band with good musicians.'  
Hearing that coming from the people that you consider family is kind of hard, to make a long story short, I "forgot" to go to the show.

* * *

"Yes" The one in the hat said, "we are looking for a place to stay for a few nights."  
"Then you have come to the right place" she smiled at them.  
"What kind of rooms do you have?" asked a guy in a shirt that was a horribly bright shade of orange.  
"Well, either you can all have your own rooms, or you can go two to a room." Liz said flipped through the reservation book.  
"I think we can share rooms, right?" the one in the hat asked his friends. He was answered by nods of agreement.  
"Rooms 1 and 7 it is. What name should I put it under?"  
"Jones," Mr. bright orange said.  
"How many nights do you plan to stay for?" She asked writing the name in the book.  
"We're not really sure"  
"That's ok, we don't have anyone else coming in for a while." Liz finished checking them in. "Would you like any help with your bags."  
"No, thanks we can get them."  
While they were getting their bags from their car, she got the room keys. Liz led them to the front of the dining room and through a hallway that lead to the stairs. She stopped and motioned to the door at the bottom.  
"This is my apartment, if you need anything I can usually be found there or around here. If I'm not here there will be a note on the door."  
"Good to know," they chorused. Liz led them up the stairs, turning around to face the guys she said, "ok, room 1 is in the front of the building" she motioned to the second door on her left. "Room 7 is all the way down there but watch your step there is a step down before the last two rooms," she motioned down the hall to her right. She held out the keys for the boys to take.  
The one with a huge purple suitcase took the keys and asked, "Is the kitchen still open?"  
"Yes it is."  
"Cool, I'm hungry"  
"Well when you get settled come on down and have a seat."  
"Will do." Liz headed back down stairs walking through the deserted dining room and thought to her self 'Why. Why here, why now, why them, of all the people who could have walked through that door it had to have be _them.'_


	3. You look familiar

Once again the first half happened in the past and the second part is current. I think that is how it is going to be set up for the rest of the fic too. But now I must go to class, even though my professor wouldnt care if I didnt show.

* * *

Liz's p.o.v 

It's been three weeks since I moved to London and started working here. I have met a lot of people, but none that I have really become close to. I was at work starring at the poster of The Beatles on the wall; I thought I could hear someone talking to my but was unsure. I jumped about three feet when a hand taped me on the arm.

"Jesus…."

"Sorry did not mean to scare you," Jeff one of my co-workers said as I turned to face him. "Were you doing that selective hearing thing again?"

"Yeah, sorry" I pulled my brown hair pack into a clip.

"You have to teach me how to do that sometime, anyway I was asking you if you wouldn't mind being here alone for a few hours. I have to pick up my mother at the station." He made a face as he said it.

"It's no problem, ill be fine. I know self defense," I did a very bad impression of a karate move. Jeff just laughed and said that he would be back around eight to help me close up.

As soon as he was out the door, I slumped down on my stool behind the counter. There were no customers in the store and probably wouldn't be any, Tuesdays were always slow. I was soon back in Lala land, picking at the edge of the counter. I was jerked back to the real world once again but this time it was the sound of the door opening as someone entered. A boy around my age walked in.

"Get any new stuff in?" he asked me as he headed for the drum section.

"Na, shipment got delayed; it's coming tomorrow or the day after. You play?" I watched him as he examined the drum kit in the corner.

"A little, thinking about joining a band, what about you?" He stepped back from the kit and looked over at me.

"Piano, but I haven't played in a few years."

"Maybe we should start a band," he said jokingly walking toward me. "You're new here aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" I smiled at him.

"Just a guess, I have seen you in here a few times but I've always been in too much of a rush to stop and say hi, so hi."

"Hi, yeah you look familiar. I think I've seen you in here before."

"I'm Harry by the way." He stuck out his hand over the counter.

"Liz" I shook his hand.

For the last week Harry came in almost everyday on his way home from work. We would talk about bands, movies, and just life in general. It is the first time that I have met someone that I can really talk to. Someone who asks me what is wrong when I look down, someone to laugh with.

"Hey Liz, guess what," He said walking into the shop one day.

"What?"

"I found you a couch" he grinned at me over the shelves.

"Really? Where?" despite working for the last few weeks I still haven't made enough money to fully furnish my apartment.

"My neighbor is redecorating her house and is throwing out all this old furniture. I told her that we would come by later to look at the stuff she wants to get rid of, she said she would sell it for really cheep too."

"Wow, Harry," I walked out from behind the counter and hugged him, "You are amazing."

"I know," he grinned down at me and hugging me back. "I have to go, but ill be back at 5 to take you over to her house." We let go of each other.

"Sounds good to me. See you then." He turned and left.

"Oooo Harry, I love you" Jeff said in a girly voice.

"Shut up. It's not like that. We are friends, nothing more." I said, "He is one of the few people I can really talk to."

"Sure he is" Jeff said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and went back to work sorting albums.

* * *

Harry's p.o.v 

As soon as she disappeared down the stairs I grabbed the keys from Dougie.  
"Here you are," I handed the keys to room 7 to Tom and Danny. "What?" I asked as they looked at me strangely.

"Nothing…" Danny said as he and Tom started down the hall to their room. I turned to Dougie.

"Time to get to work." He gave me a questioning look as he followed me into our room. I set my suitcase down on my bed and started to dig through it.

"Are you going to tell me what you are up to, or do I gave to wait for you to go to the bathroom then go through your stuff?" Dougie asked me as he pushed his purple suitcase into a corner.

I know I was going to have to tell him, but I did not think I would have to do it now. I was hopping to find her before hand to make it sound a little less crazy. Of course he would want to know why I had been so quite the whole way here, why I had chosen this small town in America to come to for a vacation. But how to tell him I mean we are the reason that she left are we not. Ok, I have to tell him after all, I did drag them all this way, plus he could be useful and I sure as hell couldn't tell the other two. I found it and stopped digging through my bag. I let out a sigh as I looked at the picture in my hand.

"Harry, you ok?" Dougie walked over to me.

"Yeah," I sat down on my bed, "I have something to tell you." When I finished telling him why I had brought them here he just sat there, starring at me like I had an extra head. I put my elbows on my knees and dropped my head into my hands. I though that he would understand after all he had been there that day, he had seen her face….the last time we had seen her face.

The bed sunk lower as Dougie sat down next to me. I felt him put his hand on my back.

"I understand," he said almost in a whisper. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hurry up, we're starving out here!" Danny yelled through the door. I slipped the picture back into my bag while Dougie opened the door.

"You really got to get a better shirt, it hurts my eyes," Dougie said as he opened the door.

"That's why I wear it," Danny defended his bright orange shirt.

"You coming Har?" Tom asked from the door way. I walked around the bed and into the hallway, closing the door behind me.


	4. Band audition

Liz's p.o.v

I was laying on my couch watching tv when Harry walked in, he was here so often these last few months that I gave him a key to the apartment so I didn't have to let him in every time.

"Guess what," he said as he picked up my feet, sat down, and put my feet down on his lap.

"What?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"There's this band audition and I was thinking of going."

"Really? When?" I sat up.

"Tomorrow," he smiled at me excitedly.

"That's awesome, you'll be great." I smiled back.

"This might sound weird, but I want you to come. I don't know if I would be able to do it if you aren't there." I just stared at him. He was giving me one of those sad faces that you can't say no to, he was getting good at them too.

"I'd love to go with you," as I said that his body came flying at me as he hugged me. "Um, Har."

"What?" he was still hugging me.

"Can't…breathe…"

"Sorry," he laughed as he let go. "I have to go anyway, but ill be back tomorrow to pick you up." He got up to leave.

"K, see you then" I called as he walked out of the room.

Around 10 the next morning I decided that I should call work to tell them that I was unable to come in, after I did that I flopped down on the couch waiting for Harry to show up. Soon my apartment door flew open.

"Lets go" Harry said walking in, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

"No time" he said as I stopped at the elevator. He dragged me to the stairs.

"Harry! I'm going to fall!" I said as he pulled me down the stairs, I slipped and slid down the stairs. He stopped running bent down and picked me up, he then continued down the stairs. When he got to his car he opened the door and shoved me inside.

"Are we in a hurry?" I asked while he got in.

"Not really, but I figured that since you're a girl and girls take forever, that it would be easer to grab you and run than to sit around and wait for you to be ready." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You're so cute when you're angry," he said in a squeaky voice reaching a hand toward my face, as the hand got inches from the side of my head I tried to bite it.

"Woah!" his hand shot back.

"You deserved it" I smirked. He started the car and pulled out. We finally reached the place that the auditions were being held Harry signed in and we went to find seats.

"Holy crapamunga," I said as we walked into the crowded room.

"This way," He pulled me in the direction of two empty chairs on the other side of the room. Ten minutes later Harry was drumming on his legs.

"You're making me nervous," a boy on the other side of him said.

"Sorry," he said as he stopped drumming. "I'm Harry, I play drums."

"I kind of figured. I'm Dougie, bass player extraordinar" the boy replied with a smile.  
"Hey Liz, I got someone I want you to meet," he turned to me. "Liz, this is Dougie, Dougie this is Liz."

"Hi" I said laughing.

"Hey" Dougie replied also laughing, "Your girlfriend?" he asked Harry.

"God no." Harry said with a discussed look. I slapped him.

"You're pushing it bud." I said

"She's just my good luck charm," Harry smiled ignoring what I said and putting his arm around my shoulders. As he did so two guys walked in, one blond the other with brown hair. The brown haired one look straight at me before disappearing into another room with the blond one.

The auditions were soon underway. So far no one that went in came out looking like they were going to cry which was a good sign.

"Dougie Poynter," the man called into the room.

"Good luck," Harry and I said together as he walked past. A few minutes later he returned.

Running up to us he said, "I think that went really well, I may actually have a chance!" We congratulated him.

"Harry Judd" the man said. Harry's face fell.

"Its ok, you'll do good" I tried to encourage him.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" He asked smiling.

"Sure" Dougie stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good enough" he said and walked away as Dougie and I started to laugh.

"Har, what's wrong?" He walked up to Dougie and I after his audition. Dougie had decided to stick around to see how Harry did. Harry mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Not to good. I thought I played well, but I guess I was wrong." He eyes looked watery like he was going to cry.

"Harry…" I hugged him.

"What did they say to you?" Dougie asked.

"Basically told me I was shit, or at least that's what whats-his-name said ummm Danny, that was his name."

"Hey, do you two want to come get lunch or something?" Dougie asked changing the subject.

"Sure," Harry smiled at his kindness.

"Just a sec, you two go ahead I got to pee" I said.

"Didn't need to know that," Harry said as I walked off in search of the 'bathroom.'

* * *

Danny's p.o.v

We were sitting in the dinning room of the hotel waiting for our food when my phone started to ring.

"Question for ya Doug," I said looking at the caller id.

"What?" He asked.

"Why is your girlfriend calling me?"

"Good question, maybe you should answer it."

"Hello" I answered.

"Hi Danny," Sarah's voice answered.

"Whats up?"

"Well you see, I thought it would be fun to take Gemma's-" Sarah started.

"Stop stop stop. I don't need or want to know what you did to her."

"Fine but I think you should know that she is now trying to shave my head." She was whispering into the phone like she was hiding from someone.

"What did you do. Wait. I don't want to know." I said shaking my head.

"Shit, she found me"

"Give her the phone" there was a crashing noise than Gem came on the phone.

"Hello?" she sounded confused.

"Please don't shave her head."

"DANNY!" she yelled, "Why did she drag you into this?"

"Because if you shave her head, Dougie will shave mine and I need my hair!" Dougie looked across the table at me with a confused expression on his face.

"But you should see what she did."

"It can't be that bad…can it?"

"Green Dan, my skin is GREEN!" That probably was not the best time to start laughing but I just couldn't hold it in. "Are you laughing? I look like a freeking leprechaun!"

"Sorry, in that case go ahead and shave Saz's head," I said. Dougie's jaw dropped.

"HA! DID YOU HEAR THAT SAZ! HE SAID I COULD DO IT!" Gem yelled. I was about to reply when Dougie lunged across the table grabbing the phone from my hand.

"You touch her and I'll tell Danny what you said the other night." He said into the phone. I couldn't hear what Gem was saying back, but a few seconds later Dougie handed me my phone back.

"Danny, I got to go. Jess and Alex are on their way over here."

"Ok, don't hurt each other too bad. Love you"

"Love you too, bye" I hung up the phone and looked at Dougie. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing, but she doesn't know that because she was drunk the other night," he said with an evil laugh.

"That's mean" Tom adjusted his hat. I hate that hat, he only wears it to cover his scar.

"So is trying to shave someone's head" Dougie shot at me.

"So is dying someone's skin green" I shot back.

"Sarah did what?" he sounded shocked.

"Don't know exactly, but somehow she turned Gem's skin green." As I said it I couldn't help but laugh again.


	5. Blake

And again the firs part is the past and second part is the present, but you probably know that by now. Thank you for the reviews, comments both good and bad are always welcome. And now i should probably go back to going my work for my com class...

* * *

Danny's p.o.v

'This is going to be a long day' I thought to myself. 'Why are there so many people who think that they can play instruments, some of these people were horrid like that kid who didn't know how to hold the drum sticks. At least there was that really good bass player, Dougie.'

I was busy drawing on the paper in front of my when the door burst open. The girl from outside walked in stopping just in front of me.

"Can we help you?" Tom asked her.

"You are an ass" she was looking right at me. "I have been sitting out there all morning and have seen the people that have come in. Half of them don't even know what that are doing like that kid who looked like he didn't even know what a drum set was! But yet these people are leaving here with smiles on their faces?" Her voice was getting louder. "Then you get someone in here like Harry who knows what they are doing and loves doing it and yet you turn them down saying that they are shit?" she was really angry now. "I know why you are doing this and I can't believe it!" Is she done yet? "You are Jerk!" Nope. "You don't deserve to have someone like Harry in your band!" With that she turned on her heal and walked out of the room. I noticed that everyone in the room was looking at me.

"What was that?" Tom asked me sounding confused.

"That," I said looking back down at my paper, "was my sister."

* * *

Dougie's p.o.v

'That's my Saz.' I thought as I laughed along with the other guys. I heard the door open. A guy around our age walked in with a little boy they smiled at us as they walked past, they sat down a small table in the corner.

"Ok" I heard someone behind me. "One grilled chicken." Liz put the plate down in front of me.

"Thanks" I replied. As she gave the other guys their food I noticed the man whispering to the little boy. When she had given us our food she walked over to them. I couldn't help but to listen to what they were saying.

"What can I get for you two today?"

"Ummmmm, I want…scetty." The boy said. She laughed and asked the man what he wanted. The man nodded to the boy. "If you make him lunch, he make you dinner?" the little boy said excitedly. She smiled at him.

"Sounds like a deal to me," she replied looking at the man. "What can I get you?"

"I think I'll have the" he was cut off by his phone. "Its Mary, she's having 'issues' with my brother again." He explained to Liz.

"Then you should go fix it, the wedding is only a week away."

"Good point." He got up to leave, "You still coming for dinner?"

"Yep," Liz smiled.

"Good," he said as he left.

"Are you ok here alone?" she asked the boy.

"I'm not a little kid!" he said in defense. She laughed and headed back into the kitchen.

"Right Doug?" Tom was saying bringing my attention back to our conversation.

"Right" I replied having no idea what he was talking about.

"Why is that boy looking at us like that?" Danny asked. The boy was staring at us and smiling. I shrugged and turned back to the table. A few minutes later Danny stifled a laugh as the boy marched right up to Tom.

"Hi" the boy said.

"Hi" Tom replied looking confused.

"My name is Blake, I'm three and a half," the boy squeaked.

"I'm Tom."

"I like your hat."

"Do you want to wear it?" Blake nodded with excitement. Tom pulled off his hat and put it on the boys head.

"Wow! Thanks," Blake grinned before running back to his chair just as Liz entered with his food.

"Where did you get the cool hat?" she asked him giving him his food. He gave her a guilty smile then pointed toward Tom. Turning she looked where he was pointing. "I'm sorry" she said to us.

"Nah, its no problem. He is a good kid." Tom said smiling at her.

"Mommy…" Blake said.

"Yes" she turned back to Blake.

"Mommy?" Danny mouthed to us. I shrugged, I guess she could be his mother, they do kind of look alike, same nose, same brown hair. But with the hat on he kind of looks like...

"Ouch," Harry grumbled as I kicked him under the table.


	6. You found Her

Liz's p.o.v

I was walking down the hallway toward his room. I had never been here before, but it felt like I was going the right direction. I stopped outside of a door, it felt like it was the right one raising my hand I knocked on the door. BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I rolled over feeling around on the night stand for the alarm but I couldn't find it. I opened my eyes to see Harry sitting in the chair by the window holding the alarm.

"You really need to get a girlfriend," I mumbled.

"Tell me about it," he said shutting the alarm off and placing it on the stand.

"Nice hair," he laughed as I climbed out of bed.

"Nice face." I grumbled walking into the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out I headed for the kitchen looking for breakfast.

"Want anything!" I yelled as I got out a glass knowing that Harry must be around somewhere.

"Got any of those cookies left?" I heard from the living room.

"Sure do" I yelled back pouring my juice.

"We'll take some of those," that wasn't Harry's voice.

"Dougie?"

"Who else would it be"

"Want anything to drink?" I heard muffled voices coming from the living room.

"I'll have what you're having," Harry's voice answered.

"I want one too," Dougie said.

"Make that three." I knew that voice, and it defiantly wasn't Doug or Harry.

* * *

Dougie's p.o.v

"A walking tour?!?" Harry sounded pissed, "Why did you agree to go?"

"Don't yell at me, I had no idea what he said," I sat down on my bed. "All I did was agree." He glared across the room at me. "Come on, it wasn't that bad," I kicked off my shoes.

"Not that bad? Trying doing when you have a huge bruise where someone kicked you," he laid down on his bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I suddenly remembered why I had kicked him. "Harry, you found her."

"Found who?" he turned on his side to face me.

"Her, Harry. You found _Her_," I stressed the word her, almost laughing because he didn't understand. Harry shot up looking at me.

"Why didn't I notice it before!" he hit himself in the head. "We have to talk to her," he got up and started for the door.

"Harry, wait." I stopped him, there was something he needed to know. Something she had only told me.

"What's wrong?" he noticed that I wasn't as excited as he was.

"Um, ok, well." I tried to get it out. "Do you remember about a week before the accident, when Liz was sitting alone under the huge tree in the park?"

"Yeah, and you went over to talk to her…" he looked confused.

"Well, she told me that she was pregnant." I said letting out a huge sigh of relief, I had carried her secret around for over 4 years. Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at me.

"But that would mean that…" his voice faded as he thought. We were silent for a few minutes. "We need to talk to Dan," he said at last. We headed down the hall to Danny and Tom's room. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Tom," I said as he answered it, "is Dan here?"

"Na don't know where he went, why?"

"Have a question for him," Harry lied.

"You can wait for him if you'd like."

"It's ok, ill talk to him in the morning." Harry and I headed back to our room.


	7. Call me Coma

Liz's p.o.v

'Deep breathes' I said to myself as I entered my living room.

"Fank woo" Harry said through a mouth full of cookie as I handed him juice and the cookie box.

"Hey share!" Dougie reached over Harry for the cookies after I gave him a glass.

"Thank you," Danny smiled at me as I handed him the glass.

"Sorry I yelled at you," I said as I sat down in the chair across from them.

"I deserved it." He smiled. Harry had gotten a phone call a few days after the audition asking him if he was still interested in joining the band. Since then he has begun hanging out with the others in the band and getting to know them, Dougie got in too.

"Yeah, you did." I smiled back.

"I'm sorry for everything," he looked down at his feet.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong, well nothing that matters anymore. Besides I was probably pms-ing that day."

"So didn't need to know that," Dougie piped in finally having wrestled the cookies from Harry. My apartment phone started to ring. I started to get up to answer.

"I'll get it!" Harry yelled running for the phone. "Hello…yeah…204…see you in a few." He hung up.

"What was that?" I demanded crossing my arms.

"Ummm you see" I cut him off.

"Why are you giving my phone number and address to people, again?"

"I only did it that one time…"

"Yeah and a 40 year old man showed up at my door."

"I said I was sorry. Besides it's only Tom this time."

"Tom? Who the hell is Tom?" I can't believe he has done it again. He thought it would be funny to give a random man my address and phone number, its not so funny when they show up at your door asking if you have any crack.

"He's in the band" Dougie answered for Harry, as Harry looked like he was afraid I would kill him if he said another word. 'He should be scared' I thought as I ran at him. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Dougie said seeing that I was busy trying to choke Harry with a cookie.

"How do you like those cookies!" I said triumphantly as he gagged on them. Just then Dougie walked into the room with someone who I guess was Tom. "Hi," I said "I'm Liz."

"Tom." HA I was right. "Are you ok?" he asked Harry who was making faces.

"Shoeper" he said through a mouthful of cookie. A little while later we were all sitting around my living room talking about the most random things. Looking at the boys it was easy to tell that they got along great, even though they were very different.

"Can I ask a question?" I chimed in. "Where are you all here?"

"Harry did it," Dougie quickly said. Harry stared open mouthed at him.

"Thanks a lot Doug." He said sarcastically. "We were talking about you the other day and I asked them if they wanted to meet you. Then Danny said you were his sister which confused the hell out of me, but that makes sense now."

"I wanted to see you and apologize," Danny added. "And Tom never really met you. So here we all are."

"Who's attacking us!" Dougie yelled as he woke up with a start the next morning.

"It's a train" Harry laughed at him. "I'm taking a shower," he closed the bathroom door behind himself. An hour later they were sitting in their room watching tv.

"I think we should find Danny" Harry said.

"You take Danny, I'll talk to coma." Dougie headed for the door.

"Would you stop calling him that, and why do I get Dan?"

"Hey, it's been years and he even jokes about it so I can all him it if I want. You get Dan because this was your idea, remember." Dougie said before he began skipping down the hall.

* * *

Harry's p.o.v

I heard a knock at the door I quickly opened it. Seeing Danny there I grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him in side.

"What's going on?" he laughed.

"Sit" I said pointing to the chair. I began to tell him why I had brought them all here all he did was sit there smiling at me. I told him how Doug and I had been the reason she left, he still smiled. I told him that the girl downstairs was his sister, the idiot was still smiling at me. I told him that she had been pregnant when she left, he finally stopped smiling.

"You are telling me that Blake is…" a look of disbelief on his face.

"Exactly."

"Wow." He didn't seem angry like I thought he would be. He looked confused and hurt.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Why didn't anyone tell be before, I mean she is my sister."

"Doug was the only one who knew, he only told me last night."

"She didn't tell you?" he sounded shocked. I shook my head no.

Dougie's p.o.v

"Hiya," I said as Danny opened the door. "Harry wants you."

"He does?"

"Yep"

"What about his girlfriend?"

"Don't know, all I know is that he wants you." Danny just laughed and pushed past me walking toward Harry's room.

"Hey Coma," I said as Tom came out of the bathroom.

"You haven't called me that in years," he laughed. I smiled. "What did you do?" he got serious.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Last time you called me coma you changed the lyrics to all of my songs and tried to tell me that was what I had written."

"Oh, I forgot about that." I laughed remembering the look on his face when he saw that he had written a song called Little Jonathan. "I need to tell you something." I sat in a chair.

"Ok," he said sitting down on his bed.

"You remember Danny's sister, Liz, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Good, at least you remember something. Any who, and you remember how she left?"

"Yes, I'm not a moron."

"Well I didn't know, because of the," I pointed to my head. "Back to what I was saying before." I quickly went back to the point when Tom gave me his shut it or I'll beat you look. I told him about the day she left and about how Harry dragged us here to find her.

"Can you believe it," I finished, "Danny's sister we found her, and she has a son." Ok, so I left out the part were I tell him who the father is, I figured it would be too much for his little brain to handle being damaged and all.

* * *

It may take me a while to update next because stupid me forgot my compter charger thingy at home and the battery is almost dead. Thanks once again for the reviews. 


	8. What did you do

Danny's p.o.v

What the fuck was going on. I thought they were just friends. I slammed the door as I walked into the house Dougie, Tom, Harry and I shared. "Morning Dan" was all he could say to me! AHHHHHHHHH I could kill the guy!

My head felt like it was going to explode but that might have something to do with the fact that I had way too much to drink last night. We, Harry, Tom, Dougie, Liz and I had all gone out to celebrate our first album coming out and well there were these three girls, Liz went over and worked her magic soon they were joining us. Soon we were all pretty drunk well Liz and Harry weren't, Dougie, Tom and I had been dancing with the girls who I have to say were pretty stupid and very annoying. At one point I had looked over to where Liz and Harry had been sitting and noticed that they were gone, no surprise there, often when we would go out like this and Liz would get us girls and if we couldn't find four girls she would hang around with which ever one of us was left, last night was Harry. When it was the two of them they usually ended up leaving early and going to a movie or something.

When I woke up this morning I walked into Harry's room wanting to return the jacket I had borrowed but he wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere. Then it hit me, Liz.

I arrived at her apartment and unlocked the door, she had given me a key. As I walked in I heard the shower turn off and I assumed she was in there. I could also smell something coming from the kitchen so I rounded the corner into the kitchen. There Harry was. Cooking breakfast in just his boxers. I stood there for a few minutes before he noticed me.

"Morning Dan," he said with a smile. I just stared at him.

"That smells good," Liz walked into the room fully dressed, thank god. She stopped when she saw me. I looked between them then it hit me.

"You bastard," I said looking at Harry, I then turned and left.

Harry had broken the first rule of Mcfly, no sleeping with someone else's sister or brother as Dougie felt necessary to add.

* * *

Tom's p.o.v

Dougie sat across from me, he had told me about Liz but yet he was still looking at me, staring at me actually.

"Stop making jokes about my brain." I said startling him. Just then my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is Harry there?" it was my girlfriend, Alex.

"Fine don't talk to me," I joked.

"Awww. I'm sorry. It's just that Jess has been trying to call him but he's not answering so she is freaking out thinking that he is dead."

"Hold on" I said to Alex. "Where's Har?" I asked Dougie.

"His room" We got up and headed to the other room, I knocked on the door.

"Call Jess" I said to Harry then went back to talking to Alex. I watched as Harry dialed Jess's number, I could hear a phone ringing in the background as Alex told me about the night they all had last night.

"HE'S ALIVE" Jess yelled in the background. Soon both Dougie and Danny were also on there phones talking to their girlfriends. Apparently Sarah and Gem felt left out and called them.

In London

"I miss him so much," Gem sighed hanging up her phone.

"They have been gone one day, and you miss him already?" Jess questioned her.

"Yeah…"

"I miss Dougie," Sarah said from her spot on the floor.

"I miss Tom," Alex sat down next to Gem on the sofa. They all looked at Jess waiting.

"Yeah, ok, I miss Harry, a lot." She said causing them all to laugh.

"You know what we should do?" Sarah took a bite of her cold pizza. The others smiled at her thinking the same thing.


	9. What really happened

Just a reminder that the first part of this is in the past and the second is future.

* * *

Liz's p.o.v

It's been about a year since Danny blew up over the Harry thing. Since that day I haven't seen the guys as much, Harry seemed afraid to even look at me. What did Danny do to him?

I can see why Dan would think that we had slept together but that's not what happened. Harry had gotten almost no sleep the night before we all went out so he was really tired at the club. We got bored and decided to leave so he could catch some sleep. Not wanting to go back to the Mcfly house, Harry had the feeling that one or more of the guys would end up bringing a girl back, so we went to my apartment. About 10 minutes later Harry was passed out on the couch.

He was still asleep when I woke up the next morning so I hopped in the shower. When I came out I smelled food and walked into the kitchen there stood an almost naked Harry and well, Danny. Nothing happened, I guess it could have been an easy mistake to make but Harry and me? EW! That's just gross. Besides I like someone else…

* * *

Harry's p.o.v

I had to do something, I can't just sit here and let Danny's sister disappear again, even if it was my fault in the first place. Then the idea struck me. I grabbed Danny and told the rest to follow, I lead the way down the stairs and into the empty dinning room.

"Sit," I pushed Danny into a chair. "Watch him." I instructed Tom and Dougie as they sat down with him. Then I went in search of her, I found her in the kitchen eating breakfast. She look confused as I walked up to her.

"Come with me," I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dinning room. I led her to the table with the others and directed her to one of the chairs.

"Talk," I said looking from Danny to Liz. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Harry," Danny started to say.

"To her, not me."

"Harry," Liz started.

"You have to talk. You need to talk."

"Harry," Danny and Liz said together laughing.

"I can't let you two do this, wait. Why are you laughing?" I looked around at them, Liz and Danny were laughing and Tom and Dougie were trying not to laugh.

"I'm not a stupid as I look. I knew it was her when we first walked in the building."

"And you just sat there while I tried to explain everything to you?" I said shocked.

"What can I say, it was funny." Dougie couldn't hold his laughter anymore. "Last night after we got back from the tour, I came down to talk to her." I stared at him, so that's where he had gone. "Besides," Danny continued, "it's not me that should be talking to her, it's you two." He looked at Doug and me.

He did have a point, I had been so caught up in finding her and trying to get her and Danny talking again. You would have done the same thing if one if your best friends moped around all day because his sister vanished. It would be one thing if Dan was the reason that she left, but it wasn't his fault, it was Doug's. Ok so maybe I had a little to do with it, ok a lot to do with it.

Dan must have noticed the look on my face because he turned to Tom and asked him if he wanted to explore the town some more before lunch. After the two of them left I broke down.

"I…I…I'm sorry" was all I could get out.

"It wasn't your fault," Liz said in a kind voice.

"Yes it was, I'm the one that yelled at you. Told you to go away." The tears started falling down my face.

"Harry, I left because" Dougie cut her off.

"You left because of me," Dougie fiddled with the napkin on the table. "I told you that he would be better off with out you, and Blake."

"Would you two shut up," Liz sounded angry. "Look, it wasn't either of your faults. I left because I couldn't stand being around him but not being around him." She sounded confused as she said it.

"I actually understood that," I smiled.

"It would have been nice if you two hadn't treated me like that," she continued. "But you guys did have good reasons for saying that stuff."

"So it was our fault?" Dougie looked up.

"No, well, I mean to say that I knew that I couldn't be with him anymore and you two saying those things made it worse. The only thing I could do was leave."

"Liz, I'm sorry." I was close to tears again. "I was angry and frightened."

"He really is, and so am I." Dougie touched her arm. "Harry has spent the last year trying to find you."

"But you knew where I was," she said looking into my eyes.

"You knew where she was?" Dougie looked at me shocked.

"Kinda, we used to talk about coming here. Like a secret get away place." He still looked confused.

"When ever Danny would get upset at me, Har would come over and we would talk living in a town like this. What we would do here, when we would go, that kind of stuff. It was a place in our minds that we could go to in order to escape everything," Liz explained.


	10. Andrew

Liz's p.o.v  
I looked at the clock on the wall almost 4, great that means they are going to be here soon. You see Mcfly has two albums out now so they have become quite popular, and well they decided to move out of their house and into my building. Just great, I haven't seen them in months and now they are going to be in the same building. I dropped my cup into the sink as I heard a knock on the door.

"Password?" I open the door knowing who it was. Dougie pushed his was to the front and whispered, "Tell Harry to stop touching my privates."

"Close enough," I shrugged stepping aside and letting them in. My jaw dropped when I saw how much stuff they had with them, they needed a place to store some things until they got the other stuff moved in and for some reason I said they could leave it here, must have been drunk that day. They put their stuff in the spare bedroom and went back into the hallway to get the rest, I must have been really, really drunk that day.

"This is really great of you," Danny said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah well I didn't really have a choice. It was this or hear you complain." I smiled up at him.

"You know what. To say thank you, we are taking you out tonight." He smiled back.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Remember what happened last time?"

"It won't happen again; in fact you can sleep with any of the guys you want." I looked at the others, Harry looked confused, Tom was looking at his shoes, and Dougie had a huge grin on his face. "Except Doug." Danny finished. Dougie's face fell as Dan laughed.

When we entered the club the guys walked off toward a table while I headed for the bar. I few minutes later I received a picture message on my phone, I quickly looked around the bar and found the girls in the picture, I spotted them on the other side and headed over to them.

I sighed trying to remember what I used to say, I think it was something like 'those guys keep looking over at you' stupid I know but it worked. I made my way over to where the three girls were sitting.  
"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked. They motioned me to sit with them.  
"Thanks. Sorry to intrude but I am here with my brother and his friends and they are too shy to came talk to you. So they sent me." First time I had told any of the girls that I knew them.

"Awwww" the girl on my left said.

"Not really, they used to make me do things like this all the time for them. It's really annoying."

"So why they make you do it?" the same girl asked.

"Don't know. I'm Liz by the way."

"Gem" the girl on my left answered.

"Sarah" the one on the other side of the table said.

"Jess" the one on my right said. "Where are they sitting?"

"In the corner, but don't look yet. We have to do this the right way."

"What way is that?" Sarah asked.

"We talk for a few minutes like we are doing now, then we look over. A little later they will buy us drinks, than we go over to them."

"I see you have done this before." Jess laughed.

"Too many times" I siged.

"How many of them are there? Your brother and his friends, I mean."

"Four, Danny my brother, Harry he was my best friend but we are still good friends. Dougie another one of my good friends, and Tom I don't really know him, he doesn't talk around me." I explained. "You can look over now." I pointed in the direction of the guys table. Dougie noticed us looking at them and nudged Danny who got the attention of the other two.

"The on the left is hot." Sarah said turning back to out table.

"That's Dougie." I smiled.

"I like the one next to him." Gem sipped her drink.

"That's Danny."

"Who's the one on the right?" Jess asked.

"Harry."

The bartender set down glasses in front of us, "From the gentlemen in the corner," he said with a smile. We all looked over to where the guys sat and smiled.

"Drink up." I said taking a long drink from mine. We sat talking for a few more minutes. "Time to go meet them," I said. We all stood up and slowly made our way over to their table. The guys quickly made room for us. We sat down and they introduced themselves.

"You two don't look related." Gem said looking between Danny and I.

"Trust me, we are," He said smiling at her. "Do you want to dance?" he asked her. Soon they were getting up to dance, as were Dougie and Sarah, and Harry and Jess. As they were walking away Danny leaned over and whispered something to Tom who then looked up at me and frowned.

Just freakin great. I'm stuck with Tom all night, there are two sides of him the quite side that says only two words at a time, that's the side I usually see, and it makes me feel like he hates me. Especially when he is in a room talking and joking with someone, then you walk in and he shuts up, makes you feel loved doesn't it. Then there is the other side of him, the joking can't stop talking side, I like that side of him. Once he does start talking to me, I can't get him to shut up until he realizes that everyone is staring at him then he goes quite and turns red. Most people think that this side of him is annoying, but I think it's kind of cute…

* * *

Harry's p.o.v.

We were still sitting in the dinning room talking, Tom and Danny had returned. Just as I was finishing a story about how Jess and Gem had hidden Sarah's phone the door opened.

"How do you guys like town?" the man said walking over putting his hands on Liz's shoulders.

"Love it," Danny replied. I recognized him as the man that was here yesterday with Blake.

"Hi, Andrew" Liz said looking up at him and smiling. "This is Danny, my brother, Tom, Dougie, and Harry." She pointed to each of us in turn. "This is Andrew" she pointed up at him.

"Ah, so you're the mysterious Mcfly." He said with a grin pulling a chair up to the table.

"Yeah, that's us. What's up with you two" Dougie pointed to him and Liz. That's Doug for you, always prying into the lives of others.

"I guess you could say that he is my boyfriend." Liz said as they exchanged looks. Andrew leaned forward onto the table with a mischievous grin.

"So, which one of you is Blake's father?" he looked at Dougie, Tom and I. I sat there in shock of what he just asked. Thankfully two people burst into the room then. It was a man and woman they looked around out age, he was clearly trying to stop her from doing something.

"Mary, wait," he was saying. Liz and Andrew got up, Andrew ran over to Mary and grabbed her arms holding her in one place.

"I need to see it," Mary was saying.

"Shhh, its going to be ok. We have everything under control. When you come see it, it will be beautiful." Liz tried to comfort her. They eventually got her to calm down.

"I'm sorry. It's just that with all the planning…" Mary trailed off.

"Come on Mar, we have to pick up your sisters." The man said. Andrew went outside with them as they left and Liz came back over to our table.

"What was that?" I asked wondering what had just happened.

"That was Mary, her and Andrew's brother Scott are getting married in a few days. Last month the place where the reception was going to be held burnt down and there was no other place big enough to have it, so I offered to have it here in the back room which has been closed off for years. We are almost done repairing it, it just needs some paint. But Mary is going crazy she wants everything perfect, and I refuse to let her back there because it will cause her to panic and think that it will never be done in time." She explained it for us.

"Can we see it?" Tom asked.

"Sure" she smiled at him. She lead the way through a door and into a big room. There were tables pilled along one wall and building materials everywhere. "We had to completely rebuild the roof over the back porch, parts of it had caved in." she said leading us through another set of doors onto a screened in porch that was the same size if not bigger than the room we had just left.

"Oh, it's you" Andrew walked into the room. "I saw the door open and though maybe Mary and snuck in. Danny right?" he pointed at Dan.

"Right…" Danny sounded unsure.

"Can I talk to you for a few?"

"Um…sure." Danny looked to Liz for an answer, she shrugged at him. Liz led us back to the front dinning room while Danny stayed behind with Andrew. I have a bad feeling about this…


	11. Fun with Fletcher

Liz's p.o.v.

Well this is awkward. I'm sitting here at the table alone with Tom who won't even look at me.

"How have you been?" I tried to make conversation with him.

"Fine" he mumbled into the table.

"What have you been up to?" I try again a few minutes later.

"Writing stuff," This is FUN.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Music…" Thank you Captain Obvious! What's the point in trying to talk to someone when they are like this, God I hate quite Tom. I sat there fiddling with my ring for a few minutes.

"Tom," I looked right at him. "Look at me Fletcher." I couldn't take it anymore. He slowly looked up from his hands. "I don't know what your problem with me is, I have tried to talk to you but you don't talk back. I am done trying. Enjoy your night Fletcher." I stood up and left club.

* * *

Danny's p.o.v

Later that night Tom and I were laying on our beds watching TV. I had finally managed to get away from Harry and Dougie who wanted to know what I had been talking to Andrew about. I told them that he had wanted to make sure that everything was ok with me and Liz even though we had talked about an entirely different subject. Well kind of, we did talk about Liz but not about me.

"What do you remember about Liz?" I said looking over at Tom.

"I remember that we used to hangout with her a lot" I nodded for him to continue.

"Her and Harry were really close." I nodded again.

"She was mad at me."

"Why?"

"I think it was when we moved…it had to do with boxes, but I think there was something else too." I nodded remembering the day with the boxes.

"Um…She left." He frowned, "that's all I remember, why?"

"No reason, just wondering." I turned back to the TV sighing.

* * *

Sorry its short, i would have made it longer but seeing as though the whole thing is already written i couldnt do much to make it longer. I'm going to try to update my other fic soon...i didnt forget about it, ive just been really busy with school. 


	12. You make me sick

I meant to have this up earler but i got distracted...Switchfoot can do that to me sometimes.

* * *

Danny's p.o.v.

It was getting late, or should I say early. I found Harry and Dougie still dancing with Sarah and Jess. Gem and I exchanged phone numbers as did the others, then we went to find Tom and Liz. As we neared the table I noticed that Tom was there by himself, I looked around the room but could not spot her anywhere.

"Where's Liz?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Gone." He didn't look up from the table.

"Come on, let's go home." I said putting my arm around him and guiding him out of the club.

When we got back to our apartments Dougie went straight into his and Tom's, while Harry went into mine and his.

"You alright?" I asked as Tom just stood in the hall.

"She…" I could barely hear him. I walked over to him and noticed that he looked like he had been crying. I sat in the hallway leaning against the wall.

"Sit," I patted the floor next to me. Tom slowly came over and sat next to me. "What's up, did you do that I said?" Referring to what I had whispered to him earlier.

"No…" his head dropped into his hands.

"Why not, I meant it?"

"I…"

"We are going to sit here until you tell me what happened." He put his head back against the wall.

"She hates me." A tear fell down his face.

"What makes you think that?"

"She called me Fletcher." Now I really need to know what happened. Liz has different stages of anger, stage one is joking, when she is angry she tends to joke about it. Stage two, yelling, that's what she did to me when I called Harry shit. If she gets to stage two you had better run for cover because the one thing you don't want to experience is stage three. Stage three begins like any other conversation but then she uses your last name instead of first, after that she walks away, no yelling no hitting, nothing. The worst part is the fact that the next time she sees it will be like nothing ever happened but you know that she is pissed at you and it will slowly torture you to insanity. Last time this happened was the Harry incident and well I was hopping we wouldn't go there again.

"Why, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just sat there. You know how I am when it's just me and her, and you telling me to tell her how I feel didn't help much."

"I'm sorry, but you need to tell her."

"How can I now, she hates me." He was crying now.

"She hates you because she thinks that you hate her."

"But I don't…"

"She doesn't know that. All she knows is that you don't talk to her."

"I do talk…sometimes," He wiped at his eyes.

"And you stop when you realize that she's looking at you." Some one had to tell him the truth.

"Because she looks at me like I am a freak when it happens." He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He looked like a little kid, this was the first time I've ever seen him like this.

"Trust me when I say this, she likes it when you talk like that."

"She does?" He looked at me for the first time. I smiled and nodded. "What do I do?" I could see the desperation in his eyes.

"For one thing, you have to talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Don't look at me like that I'm serious. I have known since the Harry incident that you liked her and as just as long as I don't hear or see anything I'm fine with it." That managed to get a small laugh out of him.

"Come on." I said getting up and sticking out a hand to help him up. "Its late I need my beauty rest."

"Thanks Dan." He smiled.

"Anytime," I smiled back. "Night Tom," I walked into my apartment as he went into his.

* * *

Liz's p.o.v

"Shit" I slammed my fingers down on the keys. I had been going through the stuff in the fireplace room as I called it, it was a room that extended off the side of the big dinning room. I had found old paintings, books, and my personal favorite a piano. I get a couple of the guys who were helping repair the porch to help me pull it out into the dinning room.

"Ah ha" I lifted the cover and found the problem; it looked like something had built its nest in there. Hopping that it was not home I began to remove it.  
"Much better" I said to myself as I sat back down and pressed a few keys. Soon I was playing Cant help Falling In Love by Andrea Bocelli. I was almost through the song when I heard people enter the room the foot steps approached me and stopped just behind me.

"I cant help falling in love with you" I heard a group of girls sing. My fingers left the keys as I turned around.

"Liz?" Jess asked.

"Jess?" I asked back.

"Liz!" Gem and Sarah yelled together.

"Gem, Sarah." I stood up.

"Alex this is Liz, Liz this is Alex," Gem introduced the other girl.

"Hi," I said.

"She's Danny's sister," Sarah explained to Alex. But I had a feeling that she already new that.

"We heard music and wanted to know where it was coming from," Gem explained why they were in there.

"Know any other songs?" Jess asked getting excited. I laughed and sat back down at the piano. I started playing Sorry's Not Good Enough and they began to sing along to it. When they we got to the 'don't go changing' part I saw four people enter the room from the corner of my eye.

"Don't go changing, don't go changing, don't go changing…" the girls sang.  
"Sorry's not good enough," the guys yelled from behind them. I laughed as the girls jumped.

"That was unnecessary." Sarah said waving a finger at Dougie.

"But really funny," he replied hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said hugging Jess.

"Missed you," she answered.

"Thought you'd he glad to get rid of us for a while," Tom said as he hugged Alex.

"Could never get sick of you guys."

"Hahahahahaha. You are still green." Danny laughed while hugging Gem. It was true her skin had a greenish tint to it.

"Why you little," she smacked his arm.

"Aww, your all so cute together" I said smiling at them. "It makes me wanna be sick."

"You just feel left out," Sarah stuck out her tongue.

"Left out of what?" Andrew said walking in.

"The love fest," I laughed.

"Awww, does my wittle baby need a hug?" he sounded like he was talking to a two year old.

"Yes," I fake cried. He came over and hugged me.

"You two make ME sick," everyone said laughing.


	13. Who's Blake

I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving.

Fandy

* * *

Liz's p.o.v

'Pick up your phone' I thought as I called Danny for the hundredth time that day.  
"Aaaaaaaah" I threw my phone onto the couch when he didn't answer. I had been trying to call them for the last two days and none of them were answering. There was only one way to do this, I slipped on a pair of shoes and headed up a few floors to their apartments. The first one I came to was Danny and Harry's, I knocked on the door a few times, nothing but I could hear a TV on in the room so I started pounding on the door.

"I know you're in there!" I yelled.

"Can I help you?" a voice from behind he asked.

"Yeah," I spun around to face him, it was Tom. "You can tell your friends that you guys need to get your shit out of my apartment before tomorrow night." I was almost yelling, "I said you could leave it there for a few days, not weeks, and someone is going to be staying in there. And tell Danny to answer his phone every once in a while!"

"He does…oh"

"Oh? Oh what?"

"We had to change our numbers because of fans." He said with a shrug.

"That's just great." I sighed, "Well, I'll see you later." I headed back to mine mumbling about Danny and what I would do it they didn't move their stuff, I was thinking about telling the fans where they lived but that might be too mean.

Tom"s p.o.v

She sounded really pissed. I told the other guys when they returned later that night and they just kind of laughed it off, saying that she was probably lying and not to worry about it. But still, I though we should get our stuff. I decided to go down at about noon to pick up my stuff.

"Hi" I said brightly as she opened the door.

"Hi?" she sounded confused as to why I was there.

"Came to get my stuff" I smiled at her, the last week I've been trying really hard to talk to her and its working we can actually have a conversation…kind of.

"I'm surprised is all, didn't think anyone would come." She let me into the apartment. I headed into her guest room and looked around. A large part of the room was taken up by the boxes and bags that we put there. I found my pile in front of the closet and was trying to figure out how I was going to get all three boxes and two bags up to my apartment.

"Need help?" I looked to see Liz sitting on a very large box with Dougie's handwriting on it.

"Actually I do," I sat down on one of my boxes.

"How can I help you?" clearly we weren't talking about boxes anymore.

"I want to have what you and Harry have…" I started to say.

"What do Harry and I have?" She gave me a puzzled look.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm jealous of Harry because I want to be close to you. I want to be able to talk to you about everything. I want to be there to hold you when you are sad. I want to touch you without you flinching. I want to laugh with you. I want to make you happy. But mostly I want to be with you." Finally I said it…maybe I said a little too much. Maybe she didn't need to know all of that, maybe it freaked her out.

"I might be able to help you," She was smiling, that's a good sign, right? Please let that be good.

"Really?" I smiled back. "What should I do?"

"First you should get your stuff out of here." She laughed.

"Yeah, don't want you angry at me," I laughed with her. Did we just laugh together? Shut up Tom, you're sounding like a teenage girl.

"Here, I'll help you carry you stuff," she stood up. We examined the stuff that I had and decided the best way to get it up stairs.

"Ok, you get that box and the smaller bag and ill take this box and bag." I said pointing to them.

"What about that one?" She pointed to the box I forgot.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Clothes by the looks of it," she said as she opened it.

"We can kick that one down the hall." I said as I lifted my box.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled and picked up the other box.

"So, why suddenly do you want us to get our stuff?" I asked as we got on the elevator to go to my floor.

"A friend is staying with me for a while."

"Who?"

"Jeff, he worked at the music store with me."

"Oh," I said while pushing the button for my floor trying not to sound too disappointed.

"His girlfriend kicked him out and he needs a place to stay for a few days." That's good, well not the getting kicked out by his girlfriend part but the fact that Jeff and Liz aren't together.

"What do you do now?" I asked Liz knowing that she had left her job at the store over a year ago but she had never told me what she was doing now.

"I work for a graphic design company. I design posters, advertisements, website, that kind of stuff." We reached the right floor and I started kicking the box out of the elevator and down the hall.

"Where do you want them?" Liz asked walking into Dougie and my apartment.

"Um, I guess in my bedroom." I said leading the way. "Anywhere is good." I dropped the ones I was caring onto the floor.

"I would but I'm kind of stuck…" she was struggling with the bag. I laughed and walked over to help her.

"Ah, my knight in shining armor." She laughed as I untangled her necklace from the bag. "Thanks," she was smiling at me.

"Welcome," I couldn't help but smile back. Was she really stand here, less than a foot away from me, we were so close maybe I should-

"I have to go, sorry," her voice interrupted my thoughts. Damn.

"That's ok, see you later?" I didn't mean it to come out as a question but it did.

"Sure," she said turning and leaving.

* * *

"Where's Blake?" Jess asked while they were all eating dinner. Everyone stopped and looked at each her.

"Andrew's parents took him for the day." Liz replied noticing that everyone was looking at her and Jess.

"How do you know about Blake?" Dougie asked Jess.

"Who's Blake?" Sarah asked looking around.

"Oops…" Jess looked at Liz for help.

"You got your self into this don't look at me for help." Liz laughed,

"I knew about Blake the same way you knew where to find Liz." Jess glared across at Harry.

"Oops…" this time it was Harry. "Yeah, sorry about that Jess."

"What's going on?" Danny asked confused.

"Well, Liz and I kind of wrote letters to each other." Jess hesitated. "We have been doing it since she left, and Harry found them. That's how he knew where to come."

"You could have told us," said Sarah.

"I know but I couldn't."

"So you knew about Blake all along?" Danny stared at Jess.

"Um…yeah."

"No offence, but what's so important about Blake?" Tom questioned, everyone turned to look at him.


	14. Doug needs help

Liz's p.o.v

"What you doing." Dougie said from behind me.

"How did you get in here?" I said not bothering to look to see who it was.

"Borrowed Harry's key," he flopped down on the couch next to me.

"Why are you in here?"

"Need your help with something."

"There are some things that even I can't help you with," I looked at him.

"But this one you can, see I got a date with Sarah tonight."

"Oh, good for you," I said going back to my magazine.

"I don't know what to wear and I want to give her flowers but I don't know which ones. And since you two are sorta friends now you should know what she likes. And besides you're a girl. Please help." He was making those puppy eyes at me.

"Ugh, come on," I put down the magazine, knowing that he wouldn't leave until I helped him.

"YAY" Dougie grabbed my arm and pulled me to his apartment. When we entered his room I was shocked by the pile of clothes on the bed.

"Where are you taking her?"

"The place down on fifth, you know, the little one with the tables and the lights." He is so descriptive sometimes. He began to spray himself with cologne and ended up spraying me in the process.

"Surprisingly I know where you are talking about." I ruffled through the clothing, pulling out a pair of nice jeans and a button up shirt. "Here," I held them out to him.

"Thank you, now go pick out flowers, they are on the table." He pointed me in the direction of the kitchen and gave me a shove down the hall. It was hard finding the table seeing as it was covered in flowers, every color and kind you could imagine.

"He must really like her," I mumbled to my self as I picked up a few flowers and smelled them. "DOUGIE!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" he yelled back walking into the room.

"Pick one," I pointed to the flowers on the table.

"Um, this one." He picked one up.

"Pick another?"

"This," He picked up another. I kept making him pick flowers until he had a dozen in his hand.

"There, give here those," I pointed the ones he was now holding. I have to say he had good taste in flowers.

"Are you sure she will like them?"

"Doug, they are from you, Sarah will LOVE them." I laughed. "The question is what you are going to do with the rest of them." I motioned to the rest of the flowers.

"Didn't think of that," he examined the rest of them, just then the phone rang and he went to answer it. I heard someone enter the room, an arm wrapped around my waist.

"A flower for the lady," Tom's voice whispered in my ear as his free hand picked up a purple flower and held it up to me.

"Thank you sir," I took the flower from him. I turned around to face him. God he was standing really close. I moved my arms around his neck as his other hand joined the first at my waist.

"You smell nice," I whispered as he moved slightly closer.

"You smell like Doug." He smiled.

"Way to kill the moment," I laughed. Tom smiled down at me before leaning in and kissed me.

"AAAHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Dougie screamed walking back into the room.

"Virgin eyes?" Tom and I asked at the same time laughing.

"It's weird seeing you two together. You've been together what two, three weeks?"

"Four," Tom answered.

"Yeah, and I don't have a girlfriend," Dougie sounded kind of sad.

"If you would just ask Sarah already, you two have been on like four dates in the last two weeks." Said Tom.

"Just look at yourself. Dragging me here to pick out the right clothing and flowers, you really like her."

"I guess you two are right. I think I'm going to ask her tonight. You two got any plans?"

"No, what are the others doing?" I asked.

"Harry's got a date with Jess don't know where they are going, and I think Dan is taking Gem to see a movie." Dougie said sitting down at the table.

"Are you sure you're ok with Liz and I?" Tom said walking to the fridge.

"I agree with Danny, as long as I don't see or hear it I'm ok with it." He smiled looking at Tom.

"And I am ok as long as I don't see or hear you," Tom laughed as he pulled out leftovers.

"Haha, I should go," I said picking up two piles of flowers, "I'll take these to Harry and Danny, make them look good for the ladies."

"They're going to need more help than that!" I heard Dougie yell as I left their apartment.

* * *

Dougie's pov

"You know Doug this is a great idea." Harry said from the other side of the room.

"Not the part where we end up helping," Jess shot Harry a look. Last night I came up the brilliant idea of helping repair the dining room for the wedding reception. It was easy to see how much work Liz and everyone were doing around here, I thought it would be nice to help them. So here we are, Saz, Gemz, and Danny and I are painting the walls, Tom, Harry, Alex, and Jess are fixing the tables and chairs making sure they are sturdy.

"What's going on in here?" Liz said entering the room. "Whoa," she looked around at what we had done. Almost all of the tables and chairs were set up and we were on the last section of wall.

"We thought it would…" I was interrupted by a loud crash. I looked to where the noise had come from and saw Jess sitting on a pile of wood that one can only assume was a table a few seconds ago.

"You ok hun?" Gem said walking over to her.

"I think that table needs work," Jess laughed as Gem helped her up.

"As long as you don't decide to sue us," Liz walked toward them. "Gem, look at you, you're green." Must be that she just noticed that Gem was still part green. Saz did a good job with it too, the time that I did it to Liz it didn't work that well. She still turned green but it was nothing like this, she was a light green, Gem looked like a leprechaun threw up on her. Or at least that's what Saz told me her skin has faded a little.

Liz disappeared into the kitchen and when she came back out she was holding two bottles.

"Here," she handed them to Gem. Oh no, I know what these are for.

"What's this?" Gem took them. Liz takes the fun out of everything.

"The oil will get the green out, and the dish soap will get rid of the oil." Grrrrrrr now I can't make fun of the green lady.

"This isn't going to make me blue or something is it?" Gem hesitated as I laughed.

"Nah, but you will grow a third leg."


	15. The Princess Bride

I am not a big fan of the second part of this chapter...oh well. Review if you get the chance...please?

* * *

Liz's pov

"You've never seen The Princess Bride?" I look at him in shock.

"You say that like it is a sin," he said putting his arm around me.

"It should be. It's only the best movie ever made."

"I beg to differ…"

"Shut up and watch the movie," I shot him a look, his only reply was to poke me in the side.

"NO! HE CAN'T DO THAT" Tom yelled at the TV a while later. "He can't die, he doesn't die does he?" he was looking at me like I could change the events of the movie.

"Tom…tom…TOM!" I was trying to calm down a hysterical Tom Fletcher which wasn't working all that well. Well there is one way to get him to shut up, I leaned toward his and kissed him while he was in the middle of saying something about how Buttercup and Wesley have to be together.

"Now shut up and watch the movie," I said as we broke apart.

"I have a better idea," he whispered pulling me closer and kissing me again. He slid his hand around my back as I leaned back against the cushions. "A much better idea," he whispered before deepening the kiss.

"Mmm," I agreed running my fingers across his back. We broke apart just long enough for Tom to pull my shirt off and me to pull his off before kissing again.

"You have 10 seconds to get your pants back on, and then we are coming in!" A voice I recognized as Harry's yelled from the hallway. Tom and I broke apart as other voices joined the first. I laughed as Tom hung his head.

"10…9…8...7…" Danny could be heard counting down.

"6…5…4…" Tom and I scrambled to put our shirts back on.

"3…2…1…here we come!" Six people walked into my apartment to find Tom and me sitting on the couch watching The Princess Bride. "Oh, I thought maybe you two were…" Dougie tried explaining.

"And you wanted to walk in on us?" Tom questioned him raising his eyebrows.

"Well…um…ah…err…"

"I wouldn't walk in on you and Saz would I?" Both Doug and Saz turned red.

"No, but-"

"Or you and Gem" he pointed at Danny and Gem. Gem shuffled her feet.

"That's diff-" Danny started.

"Or you and Jess," he glared at Harry who gave Jess' hand a squeeze.

"Well I-"

"You're digging yourselves graves," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"No, it's not ok Liz." Tom looked at me. "We have been together for a little more than a year, but yet they don't seem to trust us."

"Tom…" Danny started to say.

"You guys can't let us have five minutes together before one of you burst in! This is the first time in three weeks that I have been able to spend an evening alone together. Between touring, recording, and all that other crap it's nice to have a quite night with the girl you love!"

"We feel the same way," Harry began.

"No you don't. You may love them, you may miss them, but at least you get to spend time with them. When ever Liz and I are able to have two minutes together one of you always seems to ruin it. Last time it was Harry and Jess who had gotten into a fight."

"We said we were sorry," Jess said quietly.

"You have to see it from our side. Liz may not saying anything but I know it bothers her too. It feels like you guys do it on purpose, like you don't want us to be together…" He wasn't yelling, he looked…sad.

"I have no problem with you two being together," Danny said, I could tell he regretted it before he finished saying it.

"I don't need your permission to be with her," Tom pushed his way through everyone storming out of the apartment.

"It was just a joke…" Dougie said looking at me.

"Get out," I walked toward my bedroom.

"But Liz…"

"OUT" I yelled slamming my bedroom door shut.

* * *

The next morning Sarah, Gem, Jess, Alex and Liz were sitting around one of the tables in the dinning room talking.

"I still can't believe you two were writing to each other," Gem said shaking her head. "Why didn't you write to either of us?"

"Well, Saz would have told Doug, we all know she can't keep a secret. And you were too close to Dan, I couldn't put you in a position like that."

"I can too keep a secret," Sarah protested.

"Remember Charlie…" Jess smirked at her.

"Oh, that," Sarah blushed.

"So, tell me what going on in your lives," Liz looked at them.

"Dan and I are getting married in May," Gem squealed with excitement.

"Doug proposed last month we haven't set a date yet." Saz grinned.

"Congrats!"

"Harry and I are…well…we are not fighting at the moment."

"Well, congrats on that too. I'll slap him into shape for you." Liz laughed, "What about you and Tom?"

"We've been together for about two years, but I don't know what's going to happen…" Alex trailed off.

"That's good, you've been together for a while-"

"Enough about us," Sarah began.

"We want to hear about Andrew," Gem finished. Liz laughed nervously.

"How did you meet?" Jess asked.

"When I first came here his mother was one of the first people I met, I ended up living with her for a few months, and then I got the job here and moved in."

"When did you start going out?" Saz leaned forward.

"Um…while I was pregnant we got close but nothing romantic. It all kind of changed when I had Blake, I mean he was there when I had him and since then he has been like a father to him, even before we were together."

"Awwwwww" the four girls said together.

"So, Jess. Tell me how Harry knew where to find me."

"He kind of sort of went through my desk one day, and well, here we are." Jess explained with a shrug.

"Guess what," said Andrew as he and Blake walked through the door.

"What?" the girls said together.

"These are for you," As he said it, Blake handed Jess, Sarah, Gem, and Alex envelopes.

"Wow," Sarah exclaimed opening hers.

"What are these for?" Gem asked looking at the invitation in her hand.

"I was talking to Mary and Scott last night and I ended up telling them how much you all helped with the room and they decided to invite you all to the wedding." Andrew sat down with them. "The guys are invited too." He added.

"When is the wedding?" Jess asked pulling Blake onto her lap.

"Day after tomorrow," Liz answered.

"We need to go shopping," Alex said excitedly.


	16. Does Tom Know?

I love having snow days in college, especially when there are only three days of classes left. Just as a side note, there are only two chapters left after this one if i counted correctly...

* * *

Liz's pov

It has been five weeks since the little event in my apartment and Tom has sort of moved in with me. He came back later that night; when I open the door all he said was 'Do Wesley and Buttercup end up together.' Since then he has been living with me, he does go to practices and events with the other guys but you can tell that things are a little strange between them.

I sighed as I leaned back against my favorite tree in the park. How was I going to tell them? The other night Tom and I were watching some movie when he turned to me and told me something that shocked me. I have to tell Danny, Dougie, and Harry, they can do something about it. I also have something to tell Tom but that is totally different. I felt a body sit down next to me.

"You look lonely." It said.

"I have a problem," I said looking at Doug.

"What's up," he noticed something was wrong.

"I'm pregnant," I said to the ground.

"Does Tom know? It is his, right?"

"It is, and no. I can't tell him."

"Why not?" I sighed knowing that I had to tell him sometime.

"The other day Tom told me that he was…"

"That he what! Do I need to kill him?" Doug didn't let me finish. He was either jumping to conclusions or he was trying to get me to laugh, either way he is not going to like what I have to say.

"I can't tell him because he said that he wouldn't let anything get in the way of us being together, including the band." Dougie looked at me puzzled. "If I tell him about the baby there may be no way to change his mind." A look of understand crossed Doug's face as I finished. "He wants to leave McFly."

* * *

Danny's pov

Holy crap, how much stuff do five girls need for a wedding… Us guys come prepared for something like this, as a rule we never go on vacation with out bringing nice clothes, you never know when you are going to need them. But the girls brought nothing that they felt was appropriate for a wedding, whatever that means.

"What's in here?" I asked taking a very heavy bag from the car. I offered to help them unload mainly to get away from Harry.

"Wedding present," Gem said struggling with four bags, I tried not to laugh.

"What's this," Dougie said poking around in a bag once we had gotten them all inside.

"You'll see tomorrow," Sarah slapped his hand away.

"Why do you need so much stuff?" I asked looking at the girls. I will never understand how the female mind works.

"Dresses," Sarah pointed to some bags.

"Shoes," Liz pointed to another pile.

"Makeup," Jess motioned to another.

"Hair stuff," Alex held up a bag.

"Other random shi…stuff," Gem quickly changes her words when she saw Blake walking toward us.

"Hi auntie Jess," he walked over and hugged her.

"Auntie Jess?" the others questioned. Jess smiled and laughed at us. I looked at Liz who shrugged at me.

"I made you a present," he held a picture out to her. "It's you," he said proudly. It looks more like a dog in a skirt to me.

"Thank you," Jess bent to his height, "I love it." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Has a way with the ladies doesn't he?" Dougie nudged me.

"He gets it from me," I laughed. Give the kid a few years and he will be breaking the hearts of little girls everywhere, he's definitely a Jones.


	17. It's all your fault

Only one more chapter after this...sad when you think about it. But the good news is that I as of tomorrow I will be done with school, with the exception of two finals that are next week, and that will give me more time to write my other fic and a new one that I started a while ago.

* * *

Liz's pov

No, this can't be happening. I ran to Danny's apartment and began pounding on the door.

"It's one in the morning!" he yelled before opening the door, "What's wrong?" he asked when he say my tear soaked face.

"Tom…hospital," was all I could say through my tears.

"Harry!" Dan yelled in to the apartment.

"What," Harry came running and skidded to a stop behind him.

"Get Doug, meet us at the hospital." He began to lead me down the hall.

"What's going on?" I heard Harry yell as Dan led me into the elevator.

"Tom," Danny replied as the doors shut. "What happened," Danny demanded as we burst into the ER.

"Sir, you are going to have to take a seat," a nurse said.

"What the fuck happened to Tom Fletcher!" he yelled to anyone and everyone within hearing distance.

"Are you Liz?" a voice from behind me asked. I spun around to see a middle aged man walking toward us.

"Yes…" I managed to say.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault," the man looked like he had been crying.

"What happened?" Danny demanded looking at the man.

"I was driving home. It was dark. I didn't see him," the man broke down into tears. I started crying too, then I did the only thing I could, I hugged the man.

"He asked for you," the man said as I stepped back. "After I called for help, he told me to 'find Liz', and then…" My legs suddenly felt like rubber, Danny led me over to some chairs I sat down just as Dougie and Harry came flying through the door.

"Where is he?" Dougie asked frantically looking around.

"I don't-" Danny began but a doctor entered the room.

"Liz?" he asked looking at me, I nodded.

"Tom was hit by a car, he's not looking to good." He looked sincerely sorry. I couldn't help but notice that he was covered in blood.

"Wha…" I couldn't get it out.

"Tom has broken a leg, arm, and several ribs. He has a punctured lung and a fractured skull from when he hit the pavement." I coved my mouth with my hands as Danny put an arm around me.

"How is he now?" Harry asked.

"He is in a comatose state. It's too early to tell if there will be any lasting damage."

"When can we see him?" I finally found my voice.

"Not for a few hours, he is in surgery as we speak. I'll let you know as soon as we have more information," he gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you," I tried to smile back.

I opened my eyes to see Harry looking down at me.

"How is he?" I asked sitting up, I had been using his leg for a pillow.

"Don't know, last time I saw someone they said he just got out of surgery."

"Where are the others?" I look at the clock.

"You were only asleep five minutes, you didn't miss anything. They went to his parents, are you hungry?" I shook my head 'no'. "He's going to be alright." He was doing that reading my mind thing again. I smiled at him as he gave my arm a reassuring squeeze.

We sat in silence until the doctor from before came back.

"I have to warn you, he is still in a critical state, he is still in a coma but if you would like you can go in and see him," the doctor smiled at us. Harry stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you so much," he said to the doctor, he then held out his hands to help me up. The doctor led us down the hall to where Tom was. We entered a room full of machines, all beeping and making other various sounds. There was Tom, lying helplessly in a bed. His right leg was in a cast, as was his left arm. His face was covered in bruises, there were stitches above his left eye, and his head was wrapped in a bandage. The doctor excused himself as I walked to the side of his bed.

"I'll go call the others," Harry said sensing that I wanted to be alone with Tom, even if he was in a coma. I stood there looking at Tom, he looked so peaceful, too peaceful. I fell to the ground crying. I don't know how long I stayed on the floor, but after a while I felt someone put an arm around me. I looked up to see Danny sitting on the floor next to me.

"Come on," he stood and lifted me off the floor. "Doug is going to take you and Harry home."

"No…"

"Yes, you two have been here all night and day. You need to get some sleep, just for a few hours then you can come back, ok?" he was talking in almost a whisper. I nodded and let Harry and Dougie lead me out to the car.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as we got off the elevator on my floor.

"What for?" I asked puzzled.

"It's my fault he was out there, if I hadn't said those things…"

"What things?"

"I told him that he shouldn't give up his dream for a girl."

"Why?" I stared at him.

"Jesus Liz, everything was fine with the band until you came along." Did he really just say that?

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms tears in my eyes.

"Everything was fine until he started going out with _you_." He said you like I was a leper. "Ever since you two started going out he changed, he no longer cares about the band, in fact he was about to quit the band last night!"

"I know," I looked down at the floor.

"You knew and you didn't do anything to stop him! You are so self-centered. You don't care about anyone but your self!" How could he say these things to me, he is the one who told Tom to dump me for the band! "This is your fault! Tom would be better off with out you and…we would all be! You are destroying everything we have worked for!" Harry yelled, his eyes meeting mine. I dug in my pocket for my keys.

"That's right leave! We will all be better off without you around!" Harry said as I opened my door. I slammed it behind me, leaning against it I sunk to the ground crying.

* * *

"Wow," Dougie said as Sarah emerged in a dark blue dress, closely followed by Gem in a green one.

"That color suites you," Danny smirked when he saw Gem.

"Shove it Jones."

"Where are the others?" Harry asked getting impatient.

"Jess was having problems with her hair, but they are coming," Sarah explained.  
Jess and Alex wondered into the room, Jess in a lighter blue, and Alex in Purple.

"Liz is waiting, we better go," Jess said and the bunch of them headed down stairs to the dinning room.

"Where is she?" Gem asked looking around.

"Blake, get back here!" Blake came running in closely followed by Liz in a dark red dress. She had one of his shoes in hand.

"I want Aunt Jess to do it," he said hiding behind Jess' legs. Liz tossed Jess the shoe and watched as she but it on the boys other foot. "Thank you, you look pretty," he smiled up at her. Liz looked from Blake to Jess.

"What's going on…" Both Blake and Jess looked suddenly guilty. "Jess, stop bribing my son with cookies."

"Ooooo, you're in trouble," Blake grinned looking up at Jess.


	18. Storybook Love

well...what can i say. This is it, the moment we all have been waiting for, the end. Thank you for reading this fic, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it. An additional thank you to all who have reviewed, it means a lot to me to know what you think.

* * *

Harry's pov

"The good news is that he should be just fine," the doctor was saying. "But, he may will only remember things that you tell him, you have to jar his brain a little. H e may remember some things on his own if he is around them for a while."

"Thank you so much," I said hanging up the phone and relaying the massage to Danny and Dougie.

"What do we do about her?" Dougie asked.

"Tell him that she is my sister, nothing more." Danny replied looking at his shoes. "What else can we do? If we tell him the truth he will leave the band."

"Will Liz agree to it?" asked Doug.

"Liz," I jumped up and walked quickly through the apartment. I ran down the hall to the elevator and jammed my finger into the button. The elevator was taking to long, I turned and ran down the stairs. I pulled out my key as I got closer to let myself in, "Liz!" I yelled running from room to room in her apartment. I stopped in the living room tears in my eyes, not wanting to believe what happened.

"Harry!" I heard people running toward me. I looked over at Danny and Dougie in the doorway.

"She's gone…" The words hurt to say.

Danny's pov

"That was a beautiful wedding," Gem said as she laid her head on my shoulder during the reception.

"Let's dance," Saz pulled Dougie from his seat. "You are coming too," she said pulling the rest of us up. We all made our way onto the dance floor with the other guests. Gem and I were dancing as were Jess and Harry, Alex and Tom, Sarah and Dougie…well Saz was making Doug dance.

I looked around at the couples around us, young and old. I spotted Liz and Andrew not to far away and flashed a smile at them, Liz returned it. She looks so happy, I smiled to myself knowing what was going to happen.

We all continued dancing for a few more songs, until a man started to play piano on stage, as soon as he began to sing couples started disappearing from the dance floor. I stopped dancing and led Gem back to out table, soon Doug, Saz, Harry, Jess, Tom and Alex had joined us.

"What's going on?" Alex whispered.

"Oh my…" Saz, Gem, and Jess said together realizing what was happening.

Liz and Andrew were the only two people left dancing. I smiled, I knew exactly what was going on. The other day Andrew and I sat down together and talked, he ended up telling me that he was planning to purpose to Liz at his brother's wedding. He told me that most of the quests were in on it, and he wanted to know if I was ok with it.

"My love is like a storybook story but it's as real as the feelings I feel," the man playing piano sang.

"What song is this?" Saz asked.

"Storybook Love," Tom answered.

"How do you know?"

"It's from The Princess Bride."

Fin


	19. Sequel

**Just to let you all know, i am currently working on the sequel to this Fic. It still does not have a name so if you have any ideas please share them with me. I hope to have the first part done and up here in the next few days.**

**I love you all.**

**Liz**


End file.
